An Unhealthy Obsession
by RTLstuff
Summary: Alexis has lusted after Kate Beckett for years now, but she never had the guts to tell anyone. Until one day when Alexis is home from college, things start to take a sudden and unexpected change. - Short Femslash I started years ago but only just got round to finishing. Reviews and criticisms are welcome.


It had started innocently enough, she was simply curious about the woman her father was so taken by he felt he had to base a character on.

So she searched her name and looked into her online history. Most of what she found was what she expected, news articles about cases she'd worked and people she had arrested usually accompanied by a photo of the guilty party. However once Alexis stated to search further, going far too in depth into her search, she found articles about Kate Becket that she was sure not too many people had seen before.

She ended up finding a couple glamour photos from an old college magazine, HD quality pictures of a smiling seemingly carefree Becket. Nothing about these pictures was in the least bit risky, but it was the spark that started what would soon be an engulfing flame. When Alexis first discovered the pictures she would spend an evening staring at them, at first she would simply look into the younger Kate Becket's eyes and admire her beauty.

After meeting and talking with Kate for the first time looking alone soon wasn't enough and she would look at the pictures while she touched herself imagining different scenarios every night, she imagined meeting Kate in a bar and then quickly take her home to undress the older woman. She imagined Kate's breasts in her mouth she imaged the hand between her thighs belonged to the older woman and she would cum hard screaming into her pillow. She shocked herself at how perverted the images in her head became.

Soon however she realised how futile this all was and how they could never be, she was so much older and she would only ever see her as the daughter of the man who now stalked her. So she eventually was able to hide the feelings and move on, to boys her own age, the sort of people she should be attracted to. She feared these would never be enough though. Even years later with moving to college and experimenting with girls she met there, she did feel more of a connection with them however this was only because a part of her still imagined it was Kate who would pleasure her. This often meant short relationships, ended because of her shouting the wrong name on climax. Over her 2 years of college so far she had been in and out of so many relationships she had lost count. She feared she would never find happiness unless it was with Kate and that was impossible.

She was now spending the summer home from college; she hadn't come home much during the term what with the amount of work and her social life, so she had missed the place. It had only been a week so far but time seemed to move differently here, it was both slower and too fast simultaneously. She had been spending almost every hour of every day with her father and she loved it.

Being home again seemed to make her revert to her younger self and she would feel silly and playful again. She was grateful her father hadn't matured beyond the age of 15 because this meant plenty of fun having laser battles in the loft, and cosplaying for their own amusement. She had a blast with him as she always had.

Eventually however she did miss certain aspects from her college life, mostly she missed going out for an evening for drinks and a dance with her friends in their college town. As much as she loved her dad she knew she wouldn't be doing these things with him anytime soon.

She was thinking about all this one quiet evening when they had settled down to watch a movie; she wasn't sure how he knew, he just did.

"Are you okay" He asked mildly concerned next to her on the couch. She was distracted from her thoughts and felt kind of flustered when she tried to answer.

"Wha- oh I… um.. Yeah, I'm fine" she started trying to sooth his concerns "It's just that; I miss... I mean I um…"

"You miss your friends huh?" he said knowingly.

"Yeah" she said feeling slightly ashamed "It's not that I don't like spending time with you, I've loved the past week! It's just that-" She paused trying to consider the best way to phrase this as not to offend her dad "I miss having nights out and stuff, with my girlfriends."

"I get it, too much time with your old man after your wild time at college" He said completely unoffended. He did seem to understand, for the most part.

"'Wild time'? Are you sure you're not talking about _you_?" She teased, she could never be perceived as 'wild', it wasn't an adjective that ever could describe her. He chuckled at this.

"You should go out one night while you're here; I promise I won't come along" He offered.

"Who could I even go out with? Most of my local friends are either still away or super busy." Alexis reasoned, she didn't know why she fought against the idea of going out now. She just didn't feel like it would be a good decision for some reason.

He paused for a moment considering this information then he came up with an answer that gave Alexis goosebumps.

"Why not Kate!" He answered with glee as if it seemed like a great idea. Alexis couldn't have disagreed more; she would sooner go out drinking and dancing with Gran than Kate.

She and Kate had never had much one-on-one time in the past, and on the few occasions they did Alexis was always desperately restraining herself from kissing and touching the beautiful woman. To spend an evening with _the_ Kate Becket that included alcohol and dancing would certainly lead to no good.

Alexis did her best to seem casual as she turned down this idea and she ended the conversation; soon enough they were back to watching the movie. They stayed up as long as they could , which was just enough time to finish the movie and then they both went to bed to get some well needed sleep.

As Alexis slept she dreamt; vague images of Kate Becket in a black and almost transparent dress dancing slowly in the middle of a packed nightclub. The dream frustrated Alexis as she was never able to get clear sight of the beautiful woman's face, the crowd's arms and heads kept getting in the way. She woke up the next morning feeling unsatisfied.

Today was a Saturday which for most people meant relaxation and fun, for Alexis however it meant catching up on some summer work she needed to do. She had planned on getting this pile of work done during the previous week however she got swept up in her father's typhoon of fun. So she worked today.

She was able to work in relative peace in the living room as her father was writing today. Even if he hadn't told her when he got up she would have known he was working as he had closed his office doors and it was dead silence from within, apart from the rapid tapping of keys with the occasional pause.

She worked solidly for most of the morning and only stopped at just past noon when the boredom of constant work had gotten too much. She was hungry too and felt like going out to eat. She strolled to her father's study to invite him along.

She assumed he was on the phone when she heard him speaking "-so about 8 o'clock then? Great!" She knocked on the door and his voice when quieter as he said "Okay gotta go" and hung up and told Alexis to enter. She didn't consider who he had been on the phone to, but she should have.

"Hey hon, to what do I owe this visit?" He said with a cheesy grin leaning back in his chair.

"I was just thinking of getting lunch, wanna come with?" she asked and he happily accepted. They headed out on the streets of a bright and warm New York day and headed for a small pizzeria that they both liked. They sat in a booth and shared a couple of slices and chatted about this and that, nothing of any real interest until Rick revealed his plans for that evening.

"Oh by the way I'll be out tonight, got a poker game" He said lightly as if it weren't a big deal.

Alexis of course played it off as fine, but truthfully she was a little hurt. Only last night did they talk about the fact that she couldn't got out for the night and now he's doing exactly that. Leaving her alone in the apartment.

They finished their lunch and quickly after that soon made their way back to the apartment and went back to their separate areas. Alexis tried to start work again but she couldn't get back into the flow of things and after a few hours of this she gave up completely and watched TV while browsing the internet.

She watched several reruns of some sitcoms she liked but having seen them before she soon got bored and felt her eyes start to droop. She felt like she had only been asleep for 10 minutes but when she was gently shaken awake by her dad she noticed it was already 7:40pm.

She felt the grogginess she usually did when she slept during the day; missing valuable hours for no reason. And her farther didn't make her feel better by what he said when she was fully awake.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked rhetorically "Anyway I'm heading out so I just wanted to make sure you're okay before I go" He said as he put on a smart black jacket. In her current mood she felt like telling him how un-okay she was.

"Yeah I'm fine, see you later" She said instead in her best cheery voice. And just like that with one last self-satisfied glance as he closed the door, he was gone. She was alone.

Being alone at home is so much different than being alone at college, she felt so much more isolated, like she could do less here or that she was bound to stay here until someone arrived to free her. Little did she know how true this was.

She wanted to do something to pass the time but she didn't know what, and time seemed to have slowed down now that she had woken from her sleep. When she looked at her watch what felt like half hour after her dad left she discovered the time was only 7:55. She was slumped on the couch again and she considered going back to sleep when she was stopped by two quick knocks at the door.

Who was it? Had her father for goten his keys? No, she remembered seeing him pick them up as he left. Maybe the entire 'Poker night' thing was a prank? No that didn't seem like him.

She quickly sprang to the door not pausing to look through the peephole she just swung the door open. She gaped at the sight before her.

Wearing a low cut shear black fabric top and tight fitting black jeans standing out in the corridor was the most beautiful person Alexis knew. She had the urge to pinch herself, as she had many fantasies that started much like this. But no, she knew she was awake this time, because unlike in her fantasies she felt shy and awkward and she couldn't for the life of her find the words to say.

"Kate!" Was the only thing that burst from her lips eventually.

"Hey Alexis!" Kate greeted cheerily "Can I come in?" Alexis felt so flustered right now she had completely forgotten basic human interactions.

"Oh of course, sorry" She said standing aside to let the older woman pass. Kate glanced around the loft before turning her eyes back to Alexis. Alexis was aware of 11 things wrong with her appearance now that she hadn't noticed earlier. "What are you doing here?" She didn't mean to sound so blunt but she couldn't help it, she was still in shock.

Kate looked at her with a little smirk on her face "You didn't really think your dad would ditch you like that did you?" And like that everything fell into place for her and she had to laugh at her father's plan.

"So it was you he was on the phone with earlier?" She asked her fingers fiddling behind her back nervously.

"Yeah, he said you wanted a night out so he asked me and of course I said yes."

"You didn't have to" Alexis said, she was sure Kate would rather not spend her Saturday night with so much younger than her.

"No; I wanted to." Kate paused and Alexis felt the sincerity behind her words "I haven't seen you in months; we're due to have some girl time. So go get ready and we can head out" She smiled brightly as she finished.

Alexis then went up to her room to get changed; she was basically running on autopilot at the moment as her mind was blank. She dressed in record time only taking 20 minutes to get completely ready. She picked her outfit carefully though, she was very conscious of what signals she might send if she wore the wrong thing. Though Kate would probably be oblivious to all of these minor details. In the end she wore a deep red blouse with plain black jeans and red pumps, simple; it would not give out any unintended signals. She quickly fixed her makeup and headed down stairs for her date.

No! It was just drinks with a friend.

She came down the stairs to find Kate sitting on the arm of the couch with the TV on and was flicking though the channels. The Castle loft probably felt like a second home to her now, with all the time she'd spent here.

Kate turned around when she heard her steps on the stairs. She looked Alexis up and down and wetted her lips. "Wow. You look great. C'mon lets go" and they both left the apartment.

The chatter started how most of Alexis conversations started since she got home, questions on how college was going. With Kate, Alexis didn't mind answering these questions as much and she went into great detail about how her workload stressed her and how her roommate annoyed her. She only paused when they hailed a cab and Kate had to give the name of the bar they were going to.

While squished in the cab Kate asked what most people hadn't, she asked about the nightlife in her college.

"Well… um … there's usually a party going every day of the week" Alexis laughed

"So I guess you're out most nights then?"

"Not really, I don't go for clubs and drinking too much. I prefer quiet nights at a bar with friends." She never got into clubbing that much. She did like to dance; it's just that she preferred a quieter friendlier atmosphere.

"Yeah I can understand that, although back in my college days I did like a good party." Becket smiled to herself at a memory and then instantly the images Alexis had found all those years ago flashed across her mind. A younger Kate Becket dancing rhythmically in a club swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Then maybe going home with a guy, who would peel her out of her sweaty clothes.

Alexis was snapped out of her imaginings when she realised Kate was trying to get her attention.

"Sorry I phased out there for a sec" Alexis laughed, avoiding eye contact

"I could tell, c'mon we're here." Kate said indicating to Alexis to get out of the cab. They were on a reasonably busy street, Alexis wasn't sure where exactly they were or where they were headed, so she let Kate lead the way.

They weaved in and out of people until they reached the bar Kate was heading for. It was quite busy inside, all seats were taken and a couple of groups stood in areas holding drinks.

They went to the bar first and ordered drinks (Alexis had Vodka and Coke, Kate had Red Wine) and while they were waiting for them Alexis spotted a young couple leaving a table. Quickly telling Kate where she was going she shot over to the seat before anyone even noticed they were available. She only waited about 1 minute before she saw Kate walking to the table with both drinks in her hands.

"Nice grab, I thought we'd have to stand" She said giving Alexis her drink and then seating herself opposite on the small table.

"Yeah it's pretty busy; do you come here often?" Alexis was terrible at small talk.

"No I've only come here a couple of times" Kate said, apparently she was bad at small talk too. Alexis thought for a subject and then remembered what Kate mentioned in the cab. Something that Alexis was very interested in.

"So you were saying about your college days. What was it like when you went to college?" Alexis asked with keen interest. This topic ended up lasting a while as they compared how different their college experiences were, and also how surprisingly similar certain aspects were. They eventually got on to the topic of relationships and Alexis had fun talking about boy but avoided talking about girls.

They had to stop briefly as Kate went to the bar to get more drinks and by the time she returned Alexis had decided she was going to ask the question that had been on her mind for a while now.

"So I was curious…What was the _wildest_ thing you did in college?" She asked as Kate sat down again.

"Oh wow…um" Kate smiled and blushed at this question and sat in contemplation for a few seconds before finally answering.

"Well there was this one time in my second year." She began blushing furiously now "I was low on cash, so I modelled for my photographer friend. The pictures weren't all that bad, but they ended up being used in a local magazine; let's just say I got a lot more guys coming up to me after that" She finished with a quiet laugh.

"I bet" Alexis laughed back "I can only imagine how they looked" she lied.

"I've still got some of the original prints at my apartment, if you really want to see?" Kate offered moistening her lips subconsciously. This idea appealed to Alexis greatly; even though she had seen the pictures already she still wanted to be in Kate Becket's apartment.

"Yeah, sure" she tried to pass of casually. After that the two women finished their drinks, Alexis began to feel the familiar static in her head, and they left the bar heading to Beckets apartment. Within twenty minutes Alexis was outside the door that she had only seen in her fantasies so far with Kate letting her in.

"Wow you have a great place here" Alexis marvelled at the beautiful apartment.

"Well it's not as big as your place but I like it" She smiled closing the door.

"I've been living in a cramped dorm room for the best part of two years, trust me this place is amazing." She complimented, the alcohol had clearly loosened her tongue more than she realised.

"Thanks. You want a drink? I only have red wine at the moment though"

"Yeah wine sounds great"

Kate went to her kitchen and got two glasses and poured a large amount of wine in each. Truth be told Alexis didn't usually drink red wine, she found it too dry. This wine however was fruity and quite tasty and she wondered how expensive it must be. They were in silence for a while in the kitchen enjoying the wine before either of them remembered why they were there in the first place.

"The photographs!" Kate exclaimed and walked to her bedroom Alexis closed behind, her eyes subtly on her swaying hips.

Kate pulled a key from on top of her wardrobe and used it on the bottom draw, clearly this draw contained important or secret things. Kate opened it up and pulled out a binder photo album that seemed strained with its contents.

She sank onto the edge of her bed sitting her wine on the night stand and began to flick though the Album pages at a time. Alexis sat next to her and looked at the contents: brief flashes of a spotted teenage Kate Becket, then of an older Kate Becket (18 or 19) at a bar with friends. At these she slowed down her flicking until she finally stopped on the page she was looking for.

Alexis gaped at the pages of pictures, she easily noticed the 2 she was so familiar with but the rest of them she hadn't seen before. Some had Kate nearly nude only covered by a strategically held cloth.

"I didn't know there were this many" Alexis gapped taking the album from Kate and staring in awe. "Why didn't this one make it into the magazine?" Alexis said looking at truly stunning shot of Beckets turning face and bare shoulder.

"How did you know which didn't get in?" Kate asked slyly

Alexis had been caught. She knew that drinking with Kate would end in her revelling something; she just didn't know what til now. She looked up at Kate's confused face feeling guilty and slightly ashamed to what she about to admit to.

"I've kind of… seen some of these pictures before" She admitted, when Kate didn't respond she explained how she found the photos.

Once the initial surprise had hit Kate she began to chuckle, Alexis hadn't expected this sort of reaction.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kate softly asked

"I… I don't know. I guess I was embarrassed, and I didn't know how to feel about it." she answered quietly, somewhat shamefaced. Kate put her arm around her and squeezed her into a sideways hug.

"Well I don't mind, I promise. You shouldn't be embarrassed." She paused for a second, considering what to say next "Alexis I know how you feel about me, at least I think I do"

Alexis instantly pulled back and looked at Kate's face.

"Wha… What do you mean?!" She asked shocked

"Alexis, I'm a detective I've noticed you looking at me the way you do." She said these words calmly and kindly "It's okay Alexis, I know."

Alexis looked at her hands in her lap letting this was over her. Kate had known, for how long she couldn't say but she had known for a while.

"And how do you feel about it" Alexis asked

"To be honest when I first figured it out I thought you were just a kid with a crush, God knows I've been there." So Kate did see her as a kid then "but then I got to know you and see you turn into this beautiful woman, and you still look at me the same. It's nice having that" Kate was blushing furiously now. "I love it, actually."

Alexis felt a fire burning in her at Kate's words and before she really considered what she was doing she turned and kissed her. The kiss was quick because Alexis immediately regretted it and stopped. When she was thinking of her apology she felt Kate move.

In the next instant she felt the toned thighs of Kate Becket straddling her waist and their lips were together. Alexis opened her mouth and felt Kate's tongue slide across her own, lighting hit her and she almost shook in pleasure from just a kiss. Kate's hands cupped Alexis' face and Alexis' hands caressed every part of Kate's body she could. They began to strip each other of clothes, the more undressed Alexis became the hotter she felt, by the time she was in her underwear her skin burned. She felt Kate's skin and toned muscles with her finger tips and she desperately wanted to feel what was under _her_ remaining clothing.

Kate stopped kissing Alexis and looked her up and down biting her lip, still straddling her waist. She moved down again and hovered her face over the younger girls.

"I feel I have to ask, even though I'm quite confidant of the answer, but still. Alexis are you sure _you_ want this?" Kate asked breathlessly Alexis grinned and brought her head up to whisper in her ear.

"Please. Fuck me Kate." Just whispering those words into Kate Becket's ear made Alexis so hot and it seemed to do the same to Kate.

Kate began to take off her last pieces of clothing and before she knew it Alexis was looking at a completely nude Becket. Her breasts were a perfect shape and size with perfectly pink nipples that Alexis badly wanted. Kate's pussy was unshaven but neat and Alexis desperately wanted to feel between those thighs.

Before Alexis could do any of this though Kate was on her again this time kissing a hot trail down her abdomen and to her thighs. She pulled Alexis' cotton panties off and Alexis blushed heavily knowing that Kate was now seeing her wet shaven pussy. Alexis felt like she was dreaming when she looked down and saw Kate smiling back at her from between her legs.

Kate kept eye contact as she briefly teased the ginger by licking small lines on her inner thighs. Alexis let out a whimper as she felt the tongue gliding so close to her lips, she squirmed under the touch. When Kate finally started to lick Alexis' pussy she moaned loudly and bucked her hips. Kate stopped with the slow teasing then and began to lap and suck at Alexis' pussy, hitting her clit and pushing her tongue down inside the girl. Alexis began to wonder if Kate too had had experience with being with a woman, the idea alone pleased her. It only took Alexis a few seconds before she was cumming hard and she felt her body spasm.

While Alexis still recovered from her most powerful orgasm to memory Kate came up and began to kiss her. It wasn't a ravenous kiss; it was more restrained and intimate than the first kiss they had. Alexis felt dizzy as she tasted herself on Kate's lips and she had to force herself to stay conscious. Kate was breathless as she rested on top of Alexis, their naked sweaty bodies pressed softly together. Kate looked into Alexis' eyes with focus then.

"Now I need _you_ to fuck _me_" Kate said in a husky breathy whisper that drove Alexis wild. Alexis brought her hand up to Kate's mouth and made Kate suck on her two middle fingers. She then slithered her hand down and started to stroke the older woman's drenched pussy. They both moaned loudly and Kate started to kiss Alexis again, pushing her tongue deep into her mouth.

Alexis had had experience with being with a woman before so she had a good idea of what she was doing. Still she was nervous, this wasn't a one night stand with a college girl, this was THE Kate Beckett! So she tried her best, going gradually at first and building up her momentum eventually finger fucking Kate so hard she could hear the wetness.

Alexis was surprised when she suddenly felt Kate's fingers glide over her own pussy and with no other warning Kate plunged two of her fingers inside her. Alexis let out a whelp that faded into a throaty moan and she began to bite at Kate's neck, trying to stop herself from screaming.

Both women finger fucked each other in rhythm, each close to orgasm and each trying not to scream. They failed at this when they both, one after the other came hard, bellowing the others name. Alexis could feel her dripping fingers being pushed out of Kate as she came and Kate removed her fingers too, flopping next to Alexis on the bed.

Alexis was utterly satisfied but exhausted, her skin tingled and her mind was clear. She brought her hand up in front of her face and spread her fingers looking at the cum that starched between them, shining in the light. She cleaned her fingers with her tongue, savouring the taste and looked over at Kate who was already looking at her.

"That was amazing." Kate whispered and then pulled Alexis over to her for another soft kiss. Alexis then rested her head on Kate's chest and they lay still.

Alexis didn't know what would happen in the morning when they woke up sober and hungover. Alexis knew even now that she wouldn't regret a thing of this night but it was the woman beneath her she worried about. Would Kate regret sleeping with her? If she didn't could they possibly become a couple? Would Kate want to? Alexis didn't want to think about these things right now though, so instead she just tried to savour the best night of her life and she quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
